Presently, those wishing to visit an incarcerated individual are required to travel to the facility where the individual is housed. The facility may be a county jail, municipal jail, state prison, federal facility, mental hospital, rehabilitation facility, etc. and may have varying regulations related to visitations. In many instances, the facility will have predetermined visitation times for visitors. Accordingly, a visitor may be required to arrive at the facility at a predetermined time and may be subject to one or more security checks. In many instances, these restrictions reduce the opportunity for visitors, such as family, friends, attorneys, clergy, social workers, law enforcement personnel, etc. to see the incarnated individual. Consequently, many of these individuals who would otherwise visit the inmate may not have the opportunity to do so.
Additionally, while many such facilities encourage visits to the inmates, these visits may pose a security risk to the facility, to the inmate, and/or to the visitor. More specifically, many visitors attempt to smuggle contraband to an inmate. Other visitors may themselves be at risk during (or after) their visit to the facility. Consequently, many facilities invest great expense and effort to protect the safety and security of the facility, inmates, employees, and visitors.